


And if you want me, you can find me

by VileVenom



Series: Left of Center [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'By day give thanks, by night beware'</p><p>Cecil has waited for Carlos to come find him. He always knew he would.<br/>He just needs to be a little more patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if you want me, you can find me

**Author's Note:**

> I said I might write a sequel, so I did.  
> I might write more?  
> I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Title from Suzanne Vega's 'Left of Center'

Cecil did his best to swallow down the gleeful shout his throat wanted to let out upon his eyes landing on the scientist leading the town meeting. He couldn’t contain the wide grin that spread across his face once all was said and done, and he approached the dark skinned man.

"Hello," Cecil chirped, lacing his fingers together in front of himself while he waited for the scientist to take notice of his presence. And finally, after a minute of silence, Carlos, perfect Carlos, turned and seemed to startle a little upon finding the radio host standing next to him.

"Oh," Carlos murmured, before clearing his throat and straightening up from making sure everything in the briefcase he had with him was organized. "I’m sorry, I was somewhere else entirely," he stated, plastering a professional looking smile on his face, "I’m Carlos. And you are-?"

"Cecil," the radio host supplied, his grin never failing as he extended a hand, which Carlos shook briefly. He waited for a long moment, in silence, with Carlos staring at him expectantly. His grin slowly wilted as no recognition came to those startling eyes looking down on Cecil.

"Did you need something?" Carlos asked, tipping his head a little while a tiny frown furrowed his brows. There was definitely no recognition on his face.

Cecil swallowed thickly, his smile suddenly turning wobbly as he quickly shook his head, hoping his voice wouldn’t crack when he began to speak again. “Oh, no, I’m sorry!” he said, mentally cursing the hint of unsteadiness in his tone, “I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m a local radio host.”

"Ah, I see," Carlos said with a small nod, his posture somewhat dismissive as he went back to sorting out and closing up his briefcase. "It was a pleasure to meet you," he finished, taking up his case and straightening out his coat as he began to descend the short distance of three stairs that lead up to the stage he’d been sitting on during the town meeting.

"You, as well," Cecil murmured as Carlos passed him by and left the meeting hall, a sudden hollow feeling in his chest. He had thought, for certain, that after all the time that had passed, surely his Carlos had finally sought him out? Had come to find the guardian he’d made a pact with so long ago.

But there had been no hint of ulterior motives when Carlos had spoken to the town, not even the barest flicker of recognition when he’d grasped Cecil’s hand in a loose shake upon their introduction. No even a startled moment of deja vu when he’d given his name. He almost wanted to cry. He had spent so many years watching over his Carlos, making sure no one touched the fragile little boy that he knew still rested deep in the heart of his scientist. And to have him not remember the night they met? Or to have it brushed off as some sort of childish dream? It broke his proverbial heart.

Cecil bit his lower lip and sucked back a deep breath, before quietly walking out of the town hall. Perhaps he just had to wait. Perhaps Carlos was just repressing his childhood memories, and they just needed time to re-emerge. After all, who would want to recall a childhood like the one he knew Carlos had experienced?

Yes. He just had to be patient.


End file.
